Commando
Specs for this style of warrior try to include Advanced Explosives, Improved Stealth and Sensor Jammer (Gear), but the only true requirement is being at the right place at the right time. Stealth commandos Stealth commandos are the players who have great skill at stealthy movement. Their basic loadout is a SMG with a silencer, improved stealth or a sensor jammer, improved sprint recovery, improved endurance, and a motion sensor. They often use their motion sensor to find enemies and go in for the kill, while not being detected because of the silencer and sensor jammer/improved stealth. Commando Purposes Commandos are designed to be soloists, to flank the enemy and cause havoc. Although the potential to be a good soloist is available, it is advised to best be with a team for maximum efficiency. Havoc Your purpose is to wreak havoc behind enemy lines, confusing and worrying the enemy. You have to keep moving, or else you will be found out. Your goal is survival; the longer you stay behind enemy lines, the more time they spend looking for you. If they look for you behind the lines; they are not near your squad. You must think about what the enemy is thinking, and counteract their thoughts. They will be looking for you, but you can be anywhere. Sabotage Your purpose is to take down key enemy assets. Gates, Sensors, Artillery, and most importantly AA Guns. Anything you can find, plant it the bomb and defend it lightly; but do not sacrifice yourself at the cost of an easily repairable asset. Bunkers are not recommended, because of the fact that the bunker is where all the action is centered around, so there is a huge chance that you will be discovered while planting, or defending, the bomb. Equipping Mesh or improved Mesh Composite is quite useful for getting to one objective to the next with surprising speed, provided you have talent points in Increased Endurance(2) and Improved Sprint Recovery(1). You may be quite vulnerable, but as long as your careful and have that Motion Sensor equipped it should be a piece of cake; besides, you're destroying valuable assets, not fighting enemies. Flanking One sniper encampment. 5 or 6 snipers all gathered up at once. They're are picking off your whole platoon, and they need to be taken out. Your purpose is to use your stealth skills to kill them. Smoke Grenades and Explosive Detection is highly recommended, as they are heavily dug in, you will need extra tools to even get to them. Many snipers will use anti-personnel mines to guard possible avenues of attack, beware...... Commando Tactics Disappear When playing as a Commando as the attacking team a great tactic is to seemingly disappear. This involves planting a few charges then running and hiding for a few minutes, they may lead the opposing team to think you've been killed. But there are players that use tactics like Search and Destroy which won't stop until they get a confirmed kill. Other variations of this are to plant 1 charge every minute or so, plant multiple charges then hide for a couple minutes or just plant charges until you die. Search and Destroy This is actually an Anti-Commando tactic. Players using this tactic will have most of their squad searching for an enemy commando. They won't stop until someone gets a confirmed kill of the commando. While using this tactic remember that it leaves your front lines weakened. Skills The following skills are considered Commando: * Personal Defense ** Side-arm: Suppressor ** Knives: Improved Speed ** Knives: Expanded Reach * Athleticism ** Impact Damage Resistance ** Improved Sprint Recovery ** Advanced Paratrooper ** Improved Stealth ** Increased Indurance * Close Combat ** Close Quarters: Reload Speed ** SMG: Tier 1 ** Close Quarters: Improved Stability ** Close Quarters: Reflex Sight ** Shotgun: Tier 1 ** SMG: Suppressor Category:Commando Category:Gameplay Category:Class